Comatose Part 2
by belpoisblue
Summary: This a sequel to Gummibar's fanfic "Comatose." I highly recommend it if you're in the mood for an emotional roller coaster. Thanks to Gummibar for letting me write this.


From the moment Jeremie had woken up, he and Aelita had not spent more than a few minutes apart from each other. After having the most important thing in their lives tragically torn away from them they had both been left emotionally depleted, only to be filled with the most wondrous elation at having their true love returned to them. For a few weeks they simply luxuriated in each other's warmth and company, forgetting the outside world, school, and Lyoko for a time.

The happy couple couldn't care less about their schoolwork, whispering, giggling, and passing notes through their classes. Jeremie had barely even checked his email, let alone resumed work on the antivirus. Any spare time he had was devoted to doting on Aelita, showing her in every way he knew how that she was the most wonderful thing he had ever laid eyes on. In turn, Aelita's time was blissfully passed at Jeremie's side, laughing, playing, cuddling, or just being with him. Every second she had with him felt like a gift from God. Every day she counted her blessings that he was safe and sound, and promised to never let him work himself that hard again.

Jeremie and Aelita spent every night together, any fear of getting caught completely eradicated by the horrible loss they had both felt. Still feeling the aftereffects of such a powerful emotional pain, they could not bring themselves to separate for a whole night. And really, who could possibly be cold enough to make them? None of their friends, certainly. They doubted that even Jim would have the heart to force them apart.

One such night, a storm was brewing outside Jeremie's dorm room window. Still frightened by rough weather, Aelita clung tightly to Jeremie, afraid that at any moment the storm might whisk him out of her life again. Just the thought of this made Aelita shudder against Jeremie.

Glancing down the girl in his arms, beautiful, even when frightened, Jeremie began running his fingers gently through her silky pink hair, trying to soothe her.

"What's the matter, princess?"

Aelita looked up at her favorite person in the world, the one who saved her from her cold existence as a virtual being and delivered her into the beauty of human existence. He was so purely kind to her. No matter what happened, she could always count on his unconditional affection. To think of close she had come to losing him…

"I just…" she began, "I just never want to lose you again. I didn't know what pain really was until I saw you lying there, lifeless on that hospital bed. I never want to feel anything that horrible again, not even close. I don't want to live my life without you. You make everything worthwhile, all the pain, all the fighting; it's all worth it. To be here, with you, nothing else matters as long as we're together."

Tears had begun to drip from Aelita's eyes onto Jeremie's sweater. Gently, he brushed Aelita's cheeks clear of the salty droplets. Holding her close, he said, "Do you remember, before all of this happened, when you told me you never wanted this, never wanted us, to end?"

Aelita nodded.

"Well, I'm keeping my promise. It won't end. Ever. I'll always be here, right by your side. I'm never going anywhere, at least not without you. I promise I'll never let anything, XANA, school, whatever, come before you. You're the most important thing in my life. I love you Aelita, and I want to be with you forever."

Aelita held back another round of tears, and hugged Jeremie tightly, burying her face in his chest. Jeremie heard a muffled "I love you too" come from the sobbing girl.

Once the tears subsided, Jeremie spoke, "When I thought you were… when I thought I had lost you, it was like someone had ripped out my heart and torn it in half right in front of me. And then when I woke up, and I saw you there, alive and well, right in front of me, it was like everything was right again in the world. I remembered what happiness was, what joy and love felt like. Before I met you, it was like I wasn't really living at all, and that horrible nightmare made me remember what that was like. But none of that matters now. I've got you, you've got me, and that's how it's always going to be."

Aelita grinned and held up her pinkie.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I swear," said a smiling Jeremie as he locked pinkies with her.

Gazing into her perfect emerald eyes, Jeremie leaning in, closing the small gap between them, and softly pressed his lips against hers, engaging Aelita in a passionate kiss. Time, pain, and obligation seemed to fade away in the bright glow of that beautiful moment, as the young warriors who had fought so hard and endured so much reignited their love.

After their kiss, Jeremie pulled his blanket over them, and cuddled with Aelita, safe and warm, both of them free of their nightmare. As their eyes became heavy with sleep, Aelita whispered, "I love you so much Jeremie."

"Angel, I love you more than anything in the whole world."

"Goodnight, my prince."

"Sweet dreams princess."

And Aelita's dreams were sweet, and Jeremie's too, for the long and happy years to come. Despite all the hardships they had gone through, they knew they were the lucky ones. Not a day went by where they did not give thanks for finding such contentment in another person, or for getting a second chance to enjoy their idyllic love.


End file.
